marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)
Test Subject 41 , Chucky Furystein, NF (November Foxtrot), One-Eyed Eagle , Nathan Fitzgerald, Nicky, Nicky-poo, one-eyed black guy, oneeyedeagle, Nicky-Boy, code name one-eye eagle | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , (double agent), , , | Relatives = Unnamed brother ; Monica Chang-Fury (ex-wife, deceased); two other unnamed ex-wives; Julius Chang (son); Unnamed ex-mother-in-law; Nicole Barton (goddaughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Triskelion. | Quotation = Man, heading S.H.I.E.L.D. is like being the Pope, the Queen and the President of the United States all rolled into one, Doctor Banner. | Speaker = Nick Fury | QuoteSource = Ultimates Vol 1 2 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2 | Weight = 231 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Black (facial) | UnusualFeatures = Missing left eye, covered by a patch. The name Nicole tattooed on his shoulder. Right arm lost and replaced with a cybernetic. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. director; former Avengers leader, liaison to the X-Men | Education = College, Military trained | Origin = Human Mutate altered by the Super Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Possibly Connecticut, USA | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mike Allred | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Beginnings Nicholas Fury was born in the early twentieth century and fought for the United States in World War II. During the invasion of Sicily, he, along with Private Fisk and Canadian paratrooper James Howlett attempted to loot a house. American Military Police arrived to arrest them, and all three were subdued. Fisk was grazed by a bullet, while Fury was imprisoned in an unknown location alongside several other black men and Howlett, despite protests that he was Canadian, was also shipped to an unknown location. Fury was selected to be the next test subject for Project Rebirth, as his blood work most closely matched that of subject 22, the most successful of the previous test subjects. He was injected with a serum that gave him super-strength, which he used to free himself and the other prisoners, who then escaped. The scientists who were working on him let him escape, deciding that they had all the information that they needed for the time being. Weapon X After attending college in India, Fury enlisted in the military, where he was deployed into various conflicts such as the Kosovo Wars. He was later assigned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Weapon X program in the original Gulf War. While transporting Wolverine, an Iraqi guerrilla ambush freed Wolverine from his cage, whereupon Wolverine slaughtered all the Iraqi fighters. Only one member of the US forces survived the ambush: Nick Fury. It was in this ambush that Fury lost an eye and from then on would wear an eye patch. Carrying Fury through the desert back to allied forces, Wolverine was thanked for his work by being repeatedly shot, caged once more, and returned to the battlefront. Still, a bond was forged between the two men. The relationship between Fury and Wolverine proved beneficial to the X-Men years later when they were imprisoned by the Weapon X program. Wolverine, the only X-Man not captured, contacted Fury for help. The X-Men and the other mutants "employed" by Weapon X broke out and as the Weapon X project leader, Colonel Wraith was about to shoot Nightcrawler, when Fury appeared with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and shot the Colonel. Wraith had previously attempted to kill General Ross in an explosion for canceling government support of the Weapon X program. Fury was later promoted to General by the current President and moved S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base to the Triskelion in New York Harbour. S.H.I.E.L.D. The Ultimates After Ross' so-called demise, Fury took over as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. His first plan was to resurrect the Super Soldier program, resulting in the formation of The Ultimates. Fury commanded the team - and even led them into action. Nick Fury additionally monitored the activities of Peter Parker and the X-Men. Fury's future plans for these young post-humans, in part, were for them to join the Ultimates. However, after the invasion of the Liberators the Ultimates left S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to prevent incidents such as the Liberators from happening, dashing Fury's plans. During this time, Fury had lost his right arm in battle. Spider-Man Fury had known Peter Parker as Spider-Man and personally met him after Norman Osborn reappears. He states that S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to figure out who Peter was because of the security shots of the Oz Spider biting Peter, as well as Otto Octavius screaming that Peter Parker is Spider-Man while in jail. Nick Fury has been watching Peter as he will eventually be the property of S.H.I.E.L.D. due to his illegal genetically altered status. Although Fury wanted him to be part of the Ultimates. Fury later illegally housed many genetically modified criminals that would be known as the Sinister Six in a research facility where they could be studied by Hank Pym. The criminals escaped under the leadership of Norman Osborn, who tried to blackmail the President into firing Fury, but the Six were eventually recaptured and jailed after a battle on the White House lawn. Peter and Fury's relationship became strained after the arrests of Harold Osborn as Hobgoblin. Peter punched Fury for ignoring his questions for why Harry became the Hobgoblin. At that point Fury told one of his scientists that he wanted to know everything about Oz and that it was time for Peter Parker to lose his powers. This led to the Tinkerer's Spider Slayers, which were developed to handle Peter if and when he ever went insane. However, Fury helped Peter in stopping Otto Octavius who was partly responsible for the Spider-Men clones by distracting CIA agent Henry Gyrich by asking him confusing questions and confronting him about the supposedly illegal Super-Soldier program that had been going on behind Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s back. After the arrests of Otto Octavius, Fury and members of the Ultimates traveled to the Baxter Building in supposedly arresting Peter but were confronted by the Fantastic Four and Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane told Fury that Peter idolized Fury and would never threaten Fury and his various agendas for the world's super-powered beings. This convinced Fury to let Peter keep his powers and to leave Peter alone. Attack by the Squadron Supreme Fury was judged to be at least partially responsible for the devastation of much of Earth-31916 along with Emil Burbank. Burbank had sought a means to defeat the Hyperion of that universe. An alien organism, unleashed in an attempt to achieve this, spread throughout the United States causing widespread devastation. A probe sent by Reed Richards provided evidence that an "invasion from another universe" was responsible. The Squadron Supreme mistakenly believed that Richards was responsible for the devastation and was dispatched to Earth-1610 in order to arrest Richards his 'crimes'. A lengthy battle ensued between the Squadron on one side and the Ultimates, Spider-Man, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four on the other. Richards, believing himself to be responsible when the Squadron produced his probe as evidence, surrendered himself. Fury was unwilling to accept this and convinced Thor to create a bridge to Earth-31916 through which the Helicarrier was able to travel. Once there, another battle between the Squadron and the Earth-1610 heroes began. Spider-Man learned that Fury had an ulterior motive - the retrieval of the probes and their data, and had conspired with Doctor Doom to do so. In addition, Fury had brought insurance in the shape of the Hulk. It took the combined power of the Earth-1610 heroes, the Earth-31916 Squadron Supreme and their counterparts from Earth-712 to defeat the Hulk, but Doom was proven to be simply a Doombot. To stop the fighting, the Ultimates agreed to turn over Fury to the Earth-31916 Squadron and to allow Power Princess to return with them to their universe. Fury tried to convince them that they were making a mistake, but his pleas were ignored. Despite being held accountable for the damages of Earth-31916, Fury had apparently fulfilled the prophecy made by Hyperion: "Given the strength of our military industrial complex, Fury would have risen here to even greater heights than your homeworld." This was proven when he worked for Earth-31916's American government and gathered a new Squadron Supreme after the original team went missing. He purposely hand-picked the members that closely resembled the heroes of his universe. Squadron Supreme During his five year stay in the Universe where the Squadron Supreme lived, Fury managed to work his way to the top despite his involvement in the attack on their world and even created a brand new S.H.I.E.L.D., instilling Directorship on himself. He attempted to form and lead a new Squadron Supreme, working directly under S.H.I.E.L.D. and recruited multiple new heroes whose origins were tied to the Icarus One, a manned space shuttle which brought back with it more of the spores which gave the Squadron their powers. Fury would then have to try and deal with the return of Hyperion, a coup against the President and a super-powered middle eastern terrorist attack. When Fury and his team went to fight the terrorists they unwittingly unleashed an energy that depowered the majority of the humans who had been changed by the spores from Hyperion's ship and the ones brought back by the crew of the Icarus One. Ultimatum Fury was recruited by Doom and Reed Richards to return to his own universe to stop Magneto . Upon returning to his reality and arriving to the Savage Land, Nick Fury implemented his contingency plan by having Jean Grey's telepathy transmit his memories to Magneto, showing Magneto that mutants were not a miracle of God and the next step in human evolution, but merely the result of a misguided genetic super soldier experiment. Magneto's will was broken and he deactivated his machine, but still was eventually killed by Cyclops. Avengers The Red Skull Fury returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. again. After learning that Captain America went rogue after discovering that the Red Skull was his biological son, Fury re-activated "Project Avenger" and recruited a team of questionable super humans to find Captain America. Following Captain America's capture, Fury briefed the Avengers of AIM's purpose of creating the Cosmic Cube to build their visioned utopia and readied his team to thwart the organization's plans. Fury guided his team of Avengers from headquarters, with the secret intent to go ahead with "Plan B", which is detonate a nuclear warhead that was built into War Machines armor by Gregory Stark in case the mission failed. Captain America managed to arrive at the location of the battle between the Red Skull and the Avengers and teleported the jet to the exact location where the Skull was standing, impaling him through the chest with one of the rods that protrudes from it's nose. The Red Skull was taken to a hospital and kept alive long enough for Gail, his mother, to say her goodbye's. Skull explained to Fury that all he wanted to do with the Cosmic Cube was turn back time and prevent his father, Steve Rogers, from being lost during the war so that he could grow up with him and lead a normal life, rather than the one he was given. Petra, dressed as a doctor, then entered the room and shot Red Skull in the head, killing him. A short time later, Fury is fixing his damaged prosthetic arm while speaking with Gregory Stark. Gregory concludes that it was in fact Fury himself who hired the Red Skull to come out of retirement, in some sort of plot to resurrect Project Avengers, securing him a position in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employment and eventually regaining his old title as Director. Fury told him that was how he got the job the first time, and expects the same outcome this time as well. Helping Karen Grant & Mutants When Karen Grant was gathering a group of mutants to help anyone who needs it, especially other mutants on the run from the government, Nick Fury was in contact with her. The two of them agreed that the Mutant Registration Act was not right and they make a deal where Karen's group achieve their goals and Fury provides them with intel so they can stay one step ahead of the government at all times. The Ghost Rider Fury once again gathered a team of Avengers, consisting of The Punisher, Tyrone Cash, War Machine and Hawkeye, when a killer by the name of the Ghost Rider became a threat to the Vice-President of the United States (Bobby Blackthorne). Fury and his team eventually found out that Blackthorne was among the group of people that were originally responsible for John Blaze's death and that Blaze, as the Ghost Rider, was hunting them down one-by-one for revenge. In an attempt to protect himself, Blackthorne made a deal with Mephisto and he gained similar powers to Ghost Rider. After they battled, The Punisher managed to kill Blackthorne and Blaze escaped. Reed Richards' Attack Approximately six months after Ultimatum, Fury is Black OPS and is "Off the Grid". He was enjoying a meal while under cover when the restaurant he was at was attacked by a creature with energy powers. Fury manages to hold the creature at bay until Spider-Man and Human Torch arrive at the scene to investigate. The creature vanishes after a short battle with the three of them. Peter is surprised to see Fury alive, as he has not seen him for months. Nick breaks into the Triskelion and confronts Carol Danvers in the ladies' room and points a gun to her head, exclaiming that she is the only person who knew he was alive and would have a motive to have him killed. The two fight before being interrupted by a female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, informing Danvers that an attack has been made in Queens, which Fury knows is where the Parker Residence is located. Simultaneously, the two order a Battalion of Hulk Buster Agents to get to Queens to intercept the attacker. It was eventually discovered by Sue Storm that Reed Richards was responsible for the attacks. Fury was among the group of heroes that traveled to the N-Zone to confront Reed. After Reeds defeat, Fury departs from the group. The Vampire War When Banner's Clone went missing, Fury put together a team of Avengers to locate him. The learned that Banner was kidnapped, and turned, by a group of Vampires commanded by a new leader known as Anthony, who was building an army of Super-Powered Vampires to rise up and take the world for themselves from man-kind. Banner later killed Anthony and took control of the Vampires and lead them in an all-out assault on the Triskelion. Banner attempted to kill Fury, but he was rescued when Captain America managed to teleport the entire Triskelion Island to Iran, using Perun's Hammer, where it was currently daytime. The sunlight killed all of the Vampires, however the Triskelion was now stranded in a foreign nation. Vs. the New Ultimates After learning that Super-Soldier prototypes were being smuggled and sold on the Black Market, Fury gathered a group of Avengers, consisting of Blade, The Punisher, Hawkeye and War Machine to intervene with the latest sale. After they interrupted the sale they learned that the seller was Tyrone Cash. They fought him but eventually were able to subdue him using Blade's ability to hypnotize. Cash told them he was working for Carol Danvers and that she had been selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets for years. While under Blade's hypnosis, Cash revealed the secrets of his transformations. Once Fury gained this information he shot Cash in the head, killing him. Fury and War Machine then secretly entered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s temporary facility and attempted to kidnap Carol Danvers. The battle took to the city streets and the Avengers and New Ultimates, believing the other is the traitor, attempt to take each other down. Captain America follows Fury to the Queensborough Bridge and beats him into submission. Castle, hiding higher up in the bridge, attempts to shoot Rogers in the kneecaps, however Spider-Man intervenes and takes the bullet himself. War Machine blows up part of the bridge in an attempt to prevent Fury and Castle from being arrested, causing everyone but Spider-Man to fall into the river below. Thor arrives and retrieves them. Fury and his Avengers are taken into custody and imprisoned aboard the U.S.S. Jimmy Carter. Gregory Stark has Fury brought onto the deck where he reveals that it was he who orchestrated the feud between the New Ultimates and the Avengers to keep them distracted while he caused a seemingly local uprising in Korea using Super-Soldiers. He then has his guards shoot Fury, apparently killing him. After a moment, Fury begins to transform into a similar size to Tyrone Cash as a result of using the serum which he obtained from Cash, saving him from his mortal wounds. Gregory, although surprised, reveals that he was prepared for anything and overpowers Fury using a Nanite Fleet in his body, giving him superpowers. The rest of the Avengers, also under the effects of the serum, intervene but are also defeated by Gregory and thrown overboard. Reinstatement and Fallout Nick Fury once again became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. with the Ultimates under his command. Following the death of Spider-Man, a grief-stricken Mary Jane confronted Nick Fury, vowing to reveal how these heroes were the ones responsible for his death. Sometime later, Fury visited Mary Jane soon after Steve Rogers quit as Captain America. There, he admitted that he had been there since Peter was born and wished he had trained him a better. Teary-eyed, he admitted to Mary Jane that she was absolutely right in blaming him for Peter's death. Asgard & EUSS Unrest After Asgard appeared off the shores of Europe, the E.D.I. sent their Super-Soldiers to investigate. Fury watched on as Thor attacked them; a battle that eventually made its way to Germany where they discovered a dome-shaped structure which resulted being the base of the Children of Tomorrow, who attacked and killed most of the E.D.I. Super-Soldiers and followed Thor to Asgard, where they killed Odin and all the gods but Thor, depowering him. Because of the condition S.H.I.E.L.D. was through, the President decided to activate the Winter Protocols, dismissing Nick Fury as director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He escaped before he could be put in custody. Anyways, during the Nimrod Invasion, he protected numerous mutants from the Sentinels and the anti-mutant rebels, and helped Kitty Pryde to install a mutant nation called Utopia. Reconstruction Nick joined Hydra using a bio-camouflage to change his appearance under the name of Scorpio, stating that his motivations were to destroy the government that took everything away from him, although he still had a different agenda apart from Hydra's. The Ultimates managed to track him and tried to capture him, believing he was the traitor who provided Hydra with S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons. During an attack to Hydra's Death's Head camp, it was revealed Nick Fury was trying to destroy Hydra from the inside, while the S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor was actually Hydra leader Commander Crimson. Crimson used a Infinity gem to battle her enemies, until a burst of energy made her disappear along the artifact. In the aftermath of the battle, Nick told Monica Chang he was planning to create his own team, the Howling Commandos to battle Hydra the way the Ultimates couldn't, along ex-Hydra agent Abigail Brand. Before leaving, Chang told Fury he would be under her supervision. Ultimates: Disassembled After the Dark Ultimates launched a massive global attack in an attempt to conquer Earth in order to, apparently, save it, Nick approached Monica Chang and presented her the newest members of his Howling Commandos, ready to try to stop the Dark Ultimates. The Howling Commandos made their way to the Maker's base, the Aleph-One, where they assisted the Ultimates in the Dark Ultimates' defeat. Fury was later sent by Chang to Europe, in order to put the E.D.I. back under control. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. After Galactus' attack on the Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled. Months later, Nick started rebuilding the organization from scratch, for which he recruited Reed Richards to help him create contingency plans for any emergency. Reed is initially reluctant but is eventually convinced by Fury to join due to his resumé. The Triskelion was also rebuilt off-shore Manhattan. Time Runs Out Later, Fury and Hawkeye meet with Reed in the City, which Reed secretly rebuilt beneath Manhattan. Reed tells them about the Incursions and introduces them to Thanos and Maximus from Earth-616. In order to make them truly understand, Reed brings Fury and Hawkeye to the incursion site and destroys the other Earth. Thanos proceeds to explain that there are now only two universes left, Earth-1610 and Earth-616. He warns them that great heroes inhabit the other world, and that in order to save their own world they must find a way to kill these heroes. Fury tells S.H.I.E.L.D. what is coming, and prepares to defend his world. While Fury seemingly believes Thanos and Maximus, Maximus believes that Fury knows that they are lying. When the Incursion was finally about to occur, Nick Fury was making the final arrangements for the upcoming and final incursion on Earth-1610, and soon after sent all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fleet towards Earth-616 intending to destroy Earth-616 and its heroes to save his own Earth. The fleet arrived to the incursion point, the Manhattan of Earth-616 and started firing at it, where numerous heroes tried to fend off the attackers. Other powerhouse heroes like Doc Green, She-Hulk, and Pod arrived to Earth-1610 and burst through to topple the Triskelion, destroying it and killing Nick Fury and Hawkeye inside in the process. Not long after that, the incursion between the two universes came to an end, and they were both destroyed. However, since then, both of these realities, as well as most of those destroyed by incursions, were recreated by the omnipotent Mister Fantastic of Earth-616. It can be presumed Nick Fury returned to existence when his universe did so. | Powers = The Super Soldier Serum had metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency: *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Due to being injected with a prototype version of the Super Soldier Serum that was given to Captain America, his physical and mental abilities have been enhanced to beyond the peak of human potential, although some of his abilities may have dwindled with age. **''Superhuman Strength: Fury's physical strength is enhanced above a normal human being, and are presumably comparable to Captain America, although it may have dwindled with age. **Enhanced Speed: Fury's speed is enhanced above a normal human being but are comparable to Captain America. **'Enhanced Agility': Fury's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. and he can even jump or leap higher and longer than finest humans. **Enhanced Reflexes: Fury's reflexes are above normal human capabilities, but due to his age and past injuries, it's unclear how fast are his reactions compared to Captain America. **Enhanced Stamina: He has never been seen resting or tiring from physical combat. **'Superhuman Durability': Fury can take physical injury and impact greater than a normal human being. **'Superhuman Healing:' He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours but could not regrow his missing eye. His aging process had also been greatly retarded. ***Disease Resistance'' ***''Alcohol Immunity'' **'Enhanced brain function' **'Enhanced Senses': Fury's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than normal humans. | Abilities = *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Expert Marksman': He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms. *'Master Tactician and Strategist' *'Tactical Leadership' | Strength = Fury's strength was never measured, but presumably on par if not higher than Olympic athletes | Weaknesses = *'Nick Fury's Eyepatch:' | Equipment = Fury operates with technology years ahead of traditional forces, including the latest experimental weaponry, and some form of projected invisibility and the ability to walk through solid matter. These powers have very limited windows due to massive expense for any moment of 'uptime;' costs for these literally burn millions per microsecond. Fury is constantly monitored and shadowed by dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and all observation technology known - and a few that are not. He has Hulk-Buster and various other forms of enhanced tactical suits to give him an advantage in missions and combat situations. Fury also possesses a cybernetic arm after he lost his real one during the Liberator's invasion of America. | Transportation = SHIELD vehicles | Weapons = Various types of Guns and knives | Notes = | Trivia = * Samuel L. Jackson originally didn't give consent for Marvel Comics to base the appearance of Nick Fury after him. After contacting Marvel about this issue, they offered Jackson an opportunity to play Nick Fury in their planned movies, which led to his role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Ultimate Nick Fury was originally going to be modeled after Morgan Freeman. * In ''Mighty Avengers'' #13, Nick Fury (of the Earth-616 universe) uses a disguise that is similar in appearance to Ultimate Fury, this receives comment from Daisy Johnson as "his worst disguise ever." Two years later, in ''Ultimate Comics Mystery'' #2, Ultimate Nick Fury used a disguise that was similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, which earns a playful remark from Johnny Storm, aside from "racial issues", about still keeping the eye patch for his disguise. When he infiltrated Hydra as Scorpio, he also used that disguise. * Nick Fury's biggest fear is failing to protect the country. * According to Nick, he's been married three times, one marriage to Monica Chang and two other women. * In his first appearance in the Ultimate Universe, he had a vastly different design, resembling more of the original mainstream version with notable differences, featuring a full head of close-cropped hair, a clean-shaven, younger appearance (particularly as depicted in Ultimate Marvel Team-Up) and less visible scarring around his eye-patch, not to mention lacking a specific resemblance to any actor. He wore seemingly normal clothing which integrated outlandishly high-tech capabilities such as phasing, invisibility, and "para-shoes" that allow him to descend hundreds of feet without the aid of a parachute (shown to be capable of flight in later issues). Of note, Fury in Ultimate Origins is depicted as having hair, thus reasserting at least this aspect of his pre-Jackson redesign canonical. * Fury's email address was oneeyedeagle@ultimates.gov | Links = | Wikipedia = Ultimate_Nick_Fury }} ru:Николас Фьюри (1610) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:One Eye Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Fury Family Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:One Arm Category:Hulk Serum Category:Weapons Expert Category:Spies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Gulf War Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:WWII Characters